


Plans

by liam22



Category: House, M.D. - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/liam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> Plans  <b><br/>Character/Paring:</b> House/Cameron <b><br/>Word Count:</b>  1,493 <b><br/>Prompt:</b> I had prompt 22 and it was a picture of  handcuffs. <b><br/>Summary:</b> You know what they say about the best  laid plans. <b><br/>Summary:</b> Thanks to the amazing smquigel and  GabbyAbby for the very last minute beta job. <b><br/>Author's Notes:</b>  This is my attempt at sexy. This fic was fighting to be more angsty  than it turned out, so I hope it works as sexy all the same. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Plans **  
> Character/Paring:** House/Cameron **  
> Word Count:** 1,493 **  
> Prompt:** I had prompt 22 and it was a picture of handcuffs. **  
> Summary:** You know what they say about the best laid plans. **  
> Summary:** Thanks to the amazing smquigel and GabbyAbby for the very last minute beta job. **  
> Author's Notes:** This is my attempt at sexy. This fic was fighting to be more angsty than it turned out, so I hope it works as sexy all the same. Enjoy.

Seven. Seven shots of scotch. Seven heated kisses with Allison Cameron in the back booth of the bar. Seven hours before the consequences would finally kick in.

House knew he could have ignored it. Pretended he didn't ask her out for drinks after they cured their latest patient; pretended that he wasn't pleased when she accepted this time; pretend that their reckless flirting wasn't the most fun he could remember having in a long time. But, for some reason, House couldn't make himself ignore this. Or ignore her and the taste of her that still lingered in his mouth.

House knew she would bring it up the next morning. She would be unable to let it go because of her innate need for him. He was still damaged after all. He nodded his head, smug in his plan. She would come to him wanting something more, and they could do the whole thing on his terms without her ever knowing that he wanted something more too. It was the perfect plan.

Too bad it hadn't work. She failed to broach the topic when he purposely arrived early to give her time to do so. She hadn't approach him out during the next day to have on of those "where is this going" conversations, he was sure would come. Cameron didn't mention it at all. It was like she had forgotten the whole incident. House scowled at the thought. It seemed like he needed a new plan.

The next night, House found Cameron in the lab. She was diligent as ever, running tests long into the night, desperate to find the missing piece of their new puzzle. He has known she would have been there; she was always dependable like that. House entered the lab, and came straight behind her.

"The tests aren't done yet," Cameron replied without averting her gaze from the microscope. She had already memorized the game by now and refused to let him win it any longer. All she had to do was hold out a little longer.

House missed how her voice used to shake when he would do something like this. When had she become so good at hiding her emotions? House pushed the thought aside and stepped closer. He would save the introspective for later.

Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the lumpy envelope. His hand brushed her side when he placed it in front of her. House moved his other arm to rest on the counter beside her, effectively trapping her in place. He moved closer still, so his was chest pressed against her back. Cameron prided herself for not jumping at the contact, but couldn't fight the urge to lean back into him.

"Don't say I never give you anything," House said, deadpanning the obvious line in her ear. He could feel the rapid rhythm of her heart beat and absently wondered how she would react if he kissed that pulse point near her ear. House's arms tighten for a moment, as he gave into the desire. He'd never been good at denying himself anything, especially if he could have it so easily.

She couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped her lips. Cameron felt his mouth form into a smirk at the sound. She felt herself slip from the edge. But it was a good kind of slip. House kissed her neck again. The skin beneath his lips was even softer than he had ever imagined and her heart was beat even faster.

"I thought about flowers, but I think you'll like this better," House whispered, still dangerously close to her. He forced himself to let go. He couldn't forget the plan.

He was gone a mere second later, and left a bewildered Cameron behind. She wasn't too sure what had just happened. She told herself that she was just going to let that night go. It was nice while it lasted, but he would never want more than that. All those lies she had carefully built to keep him out came crashing down with the first touch of his lips.

Cameron took a couple breaths to steady herself. She was sure he just wanted to try and pull a reaction from her. She eyed the lumpy envelope in front of her suspiciously, Cameron opened it slowly, to make sure she wouldn't regret it she tipped it slowly and out slid a pair of handcuffs.

House was seated at his desk, his mind wondered what was taking her so long to get in here and yell at him. He gave his cane another twirl. He'd never been good with that whole patience thing. He bit back another smirk as he heard the angry click of her heels on the tiled hallway outside his office.

"House, what the hell are these?" Cameron's voice was warning and her eyes were barely able to conceal the swirl of emotions.

House glanced up to find her with a hand is on her hip, while the handcuffs dangled from a finger of the other, in a way that was sure to be fodder for his fantasies. House leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his lips as he though of an answer.

"Handcuffs, I'm guessing. But you should ask Foreman. He seems to be the expert on that kind of thing." House saw her take a deep breathe and tried get some amount of control back. He couldn't help but push her further. If I ply you with enough alcohol, I bet I can get you to put them on."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but only for a second. Then, Cameron slowly smiled, like she had just learned the special secret. He couldn't help almost smile back at her.

"Would you be putting them on me, or would Foreman? He is the expert after all." She stepped closer, slowly, seductively. House took a heavy breath at the new glint in her eye.

"You don't think I would." His voice was stronger then. As he nourished the new game, their game.

"No," she stated simply, "You're all talk and no action."

"Really," he drew out, and tilted towards her.

She leaned over and placed both hands on the armrests of his chair. She was only a whisper away from him. Any sudden movement and their lips would touch in a replay of last weeks bar scene.

"I kissed you first," Cameron reminded him. With a quick grin, she captured his lips in another searing kiss. His lips were slightly chapped, and she felt the pleasant sting of his whiskers against her skin. House grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap. Her lips smothered his groan at the contact. She seemed to fit against him perfectly and his rebellious body yearned for more. She scooted closer and distracted him with a roll of her hips. The move earned her another one of his groans.

She savored the sound before pulling out of his reach. House tried to pull her back, only to find that one of his hands was handcuffed to his chair. He stared at them, then back at her in disbelief.

"You know, if I would have given you these instead of the corsage, I bet our date would have gone a lot better."

"Yeah, too bad. They look good on you too." She climbed of his lap and started to head for the door.

"Cameron, get back here."

"Karma," Cameron said, and left with a smile.

The people around House during the next few days would have said he wasn't in the best of moods. Only Cameron would know the truth; and the truth was, it was only an act.

Cameron had come back to unlock the handcuffs after she had finished the lab tests. He insisted she make it up to him, and subsequently, they ended up making out like teenagers in the front seat of his car. They ended up at her at her apartment because it was closer.

In truth, House probably felt something akin to happiness. Although, being House, he wouldn't let this out to ruin is reputation. So, he made a few more nurses cry and made Chase do all of his clinic hours. Cameron, of course, just rolled her eyes and ignored his antics. House would be House, after all.

House followed her to the elevator that night when they went to leave. He came up beside her as the door closed and slipped the handcuffs into her lab coat pocket.

"Keep them. They were a gift." House said without even a glance at her direction. His hand rested possessively on her hip, but he did nothing more to acknowledge her. Cameron leaned into his side, enjoying their newly shared comfort.

"Most guys give women flowers when they want to get laid," she replied after a few beats.

"You want flowers; go date a yuppie doctor." She smiled up at him, and pull away as the elevator doors open.

"Next time, just ask." She started to walk away. The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them.

"Alison…" Her name slipped off his tongue like a forbidden plea. Cameron stiffened and turned around when she heard it. He had never called her by her first name before.

"…My place." It was more than a request, it was a plan.


End file.
